Cris George
Cris George is an American ADR Engineer and voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Additional Voices *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Ken'ya Onizuka *All Out!! (2016) - Eiichi Hirota (Announced) *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Beane (ep15), Additional Voices *Barakamon (2016) - Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Yamamoto (ep1), Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Yamamoto (ep13), Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Moro (ep6) *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Joseph *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Additional Voices *Date A Live (2014) - Additional Voices *Date A Live II (2016) - Kiriya (ep1) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Young Warrod (ep227), Additional Voices *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Guillermo, Pancho (ep15), Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Lizard Guildy *Guilty Crown (2013) - Spray (ep15), Additional Voices *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Additional Voices *High School DxD (2013) - Additional Voices *High School DxD: New (2014) - Additional Voices *Joker Game (2016) - Kazato Akimasa (Announced) *Jormungand (2014) - Ugo *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Ugo *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Additional Voices *Kiss Him, Not Me (2016) - Takuro Serinuma (Announced) *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Additional Voices *Noragami (2015) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2015-2016) - Bepo, Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Additional Voices *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Gaurin, Rita's Dad *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Zenkichi, Additional Voices *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Guy Reginald (ep25), Misawa (ep19), Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Additional Voices *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Doudanuki Masakuni (Announced) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Babangida, Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Lt. Mamoru Tomita, Additional Voices *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Molossia *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Additional Voices *Planetarian (2016) - Mikashima (Announced) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Sannagi, Additional Voices *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 2 (2016) - Sannagi Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (58) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (58) *Years active on this wiki: 2010-2017. Category:American Voice Actors